


With Appreciation (PODFIC)

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Chuck wants to have a talk with John.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80326) by [facetofcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy). 



> Originally written for the "together" challenge at [fan-flashworks.](http)
> 
> Thanks to facetofcathy for blanket permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/2ixgr1z6yfuj3q4i1adk9ow2rx2spupb)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music credits: "All Together Now," The Beatles, Yellow Submarine.

 


End file.
